Harry Ran Away
by DeaconFrost8
Summary: Harry discovers a secret about his two friends. What will he do?


Harry Ran Away

The Departure Of Harry Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other HP characters belong to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.  
Harry waited for everyone in the common room to fall asleep. He was going to leave tonight, but he didn't want anyone to know what he was going to do, until after he had done it. The reason Harry was leaving Hogwarts, he found out that Ron and Hermione were dating each other behind Harry's back.

He found out by way of Lavender Brown.

Flashback

The Gryffindors were haveing dinner in the Great Hall, and the Queen of Gossip had a little too much butterbeer. "So Mione, w-w-wwhen are you going to tell H-H-Harry your little s-s-secret.?" Lavender was so drunk that she could barely speak. "I mean, you've b-b-been dating this long and h-h-he hasn't found out. Why not just tell him a-a-and get it over with?"

The blow had been dealt.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry when these words had been said. If this news had effected Harry in any way it wasn't visible on his face.

Then without warning, Harry sprang up from his seat and ran out of the Great Hall, and up to Gryffindor Tower.

When he had arrived, the common room was deserted, as the other Gryffindors were still at dinner. Harry went up to his room, retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and put it on.

End of flashback

Haryy had been right next to the fireplace avoiding people for four straight hours. It was in these four hours that Harry decided to leave, and formulated a plan of escape. Harry waited until the last of the Gryffindors had gone to bed, and decided it was time.

It was almost half past minight. Harry had filled his trunk. He put a two charms on it: a weightlessness charm, and then a shrinking charm. He took the trunk and put it into his pocket. He picked up his Firebolt and walked down to the common room.

Once he was downstairs, he laid his Firebolt down beside him and whispered, "Up!". The broom zippep up from the floor, and straight into his hand. Harry mounted the broomstick.

Harry reached into his robes, pulled out his wand and bellowed, "WINDUS DESTRUCTUS" The window shattered as the spell broke through.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had been having a dream about Harry as she did every night, except this one had been different. Usually, Hermione dreamed that she and Harry were sitting in a grassy field, or a park bench, snuggled up against each other, enjoying each other's warmth. Then Harry would look into Hermione's eyes and say, " I love you." Hermione would look into his deep emerald eyes and reply, "I love you too Harry." Then Harry would put his arms around her neck, and he would slowly bring his face towards hers and bring his lips closer to hers.They would kiss for what seemed like hours, but then Hermione would wake up and realize with a sadness that it was just a dream. That was how her dreams usually went.

This dream was different.

This time, she and Harry were standing in a field on a windy day. Harry had a different look on his face, a kind of sorrow that Hermione had never seen on his face before, even when she was awake. Harry broke the silence. "Hermione, I love you." Harry's voice was distant and there was a note of sadness in his words.

Hermione said, "I love you too Harry!" but to her suprise and shock, nothing came out. She tried again, nothing happened.

Harry's face had gotten sadder when she didn't say anything. Then Harry said in the same distant, sad voice as before, "I'm sorry Hermione." Harry turned and began to walk away from Hermione.

Hermione had tried to say, "Harry, wait don't go!" but as before, nothing came out.

Harry's figure was getting smaller and smaller as he got farther away.

Hermione had started trying in vain to get Harry to come back, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

Hermione fell on her knees and started crying.

By some miracle, Harry seemed to hear Hermione's sobbing, and was running towards her.

Hermione had looked up and saw Harry ruuning towards her, and she so was overcome with joy, that she got up and started running towards Harry. Hermione had tried once more to say anything to Harry. "Harry, I love you, please come back to me!" Hermione was overjoyed to find that sound came from her mouth when she said this.

They were getting closer to each other. Closer. Closer.

Harry flung out his arms as if to embrace her. Hermione did the same.

When they were at arms length, Harry stopped and Hermione ran into his arms.

Then something horrible happened.

Hermione nuzzled her head into Harry's chest, but as she did, Harry arms suddenly became rigid and stiff. Then Hermione looked up into Harry's face. She got herself out from his embrace(which was a diufficult thing to do because Harry couldn't move.) When she looked at Harry, Hermione was horrorstruck.

Where Harry had been standing, there was a glass statue in his place.

Hermione gazed upon the statue of Harry and tears welled up in her eyes.

Then something happenmed that was even more horrible.

Out of nowhere, Hermione heard a Harry's voice yell, "WINDUS DESTRUCTUS!"

The glass statue that was once Harry, had shattered. The sound was deafening.

Hermione heard the voice again.

She looked at herself.

With the excepton of her head, Hermione had also become a galss statue.

Hermione heard Harry's voice and then say the spell coming staright towards her.

Hermione tried to move out of the way, but her tries were in vain.

She screamed as the spell hit her and she too shattered.

Hermione woke up to find that she was in her bed. She was sweating profusely. Hermione looked around. She was in the girls dorm room in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She sighed to herself this time glad that it was just a dream.

Five seconds later she heard the words, "WINDUS DESTRUCTO!" and then the shattering of a window.

She recognized the voice as Harry's.

Hermione decided that since this wasn't a dream, that she should find out what was going on. The sound came from the common room.

End of Hermione's POV

Harry was thanking the maker that nobody seemed to have heard the window break.

Harry thought to himself for a moment, where would he go? He decided that he didn't care where he went, so long as he was far away from Ron and especially Hermione.

Harry was about to kick off when he heard the door to the girls dormitory open. Harry was suprised to see Hermione walk out and down the stairs to where she was standing.

Hermione spoke first. "Harry, what are you doing?" She had a horrorstruck look on her face.

Harry regarded her with a icy, betrayed look in his face. "My business is my own." Harry's voice was cold.

The only words that Hermione could say were, "Harry, why?"

Harry answered her with the same icy look and hurt tone. "Because you lied to me Hermione. You and Ron lied to me. I thought you two were my friends. I trusted you. I loved you Hermione! I can see now that I was chasing a dream that could never come true. Ron can have you. Now if you don't mind, I've put this off for far too long already. Goodbye, Hermione Granger."

With that, Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione.

It was a strong passionate kiss.

Just as quickly as he had begun, Harry broke away and kicked off and sped straight out through the destroyed window, and on towards the horizon.

Hermione's nightmare had come true, except that this time Harry wasn't going to come back when she was crying.

For about 10 minutes, Hermione stood in front of the spot where Harry stood and touched her fingers to her lips where Harry had kissed her.

Eventually she went back up to the girls dorm and put a silencing charm on her bed.

She cried for hours. She kept repeating to herself the words, "I'm so sorry Harry."

Hermione was cried harder when she thought of what Harry had told her. "He said he loved me. He loved me!" When she thought of those words, she was hit wave after wave of fresh guilt. She decided to break things off with Ron the next day.

The next day, there wads a great commotion when the inhabbitants of Gryffindor Tower came into the common room to find that there were large pieces of shattered glass all over the floor, that Harry Potter could not be found, and that Hermione Granger was the only person who didn't seem to been effected by any onf this. Ron could tell that Hermione was hiding something. That day after lunch, ron called Hermione into a corner, and asked her what had happened the night before.

Hermione told Ron everything. She told him about the dream, she told him about how she heard the window shatter, she told him what she said to her.(except that he said he loved her, and that she loved him as well. She didn't ever plan on telling Ron this. The news about Harry had been shocking enough. She didn't want to shock him further)

As Hermione recalled the whole thing, she began to cry again.

Ron pulled Hermione into hs arms and held her, occasionally patting her head and telling her it was going to be alright.

Hermione looked up at Ron and said through her tears, "Ron I don't think we should see each other anymore."

To Hermione's suprise, Ron hadn't said anything.

Unknown to Hermione, Ron had secretly agreed with Hermione. After the previous night, with what Lavender said, Ron was feeling glad that Hermione was the one to break it off. Also, Ron didn't really feel like their relationship was going anywhere.

Hermione and Ron had broke up on very good terms. Luckily, they were able to save their friendship. Ron got over Hermione and eventually forgot about Harry.

Hermione on the other hand, never got over Harry. Every night she puts a silencing charm on her bed, and cries. She thinks about what Harry had said to her last. She thinks about their friendship. She thinks about what they could've been. She thinks about all the things that will never be. SHe thinks about those things and she cries harder.

The End

A/N: This fic had more chapters, but do to lack of reviews, I took them down. I always felt this was a one shot deal anyway. I will not post anymore chapters for this fic. In my mind it should've ended right here, and so it shall. 


End file.
